crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Colvis Field
Have you ever heard of the Colvis Creeps? No, well then sit down and relax for a bit cause I'm about to tell you the most spine tingling story in history. Colvis Field was an average field outside the town of Rubrank in Austria, people loved to play and make out or even do drugs there until one Sunday. It was a sunny day in Colvis when two twin boys decided to play tag there, their mother saying to come home before dark with the boys replying, "Yes Mother." So the boys went to Colvis Field to play. Two hours later one of the boys spotted a creature standing in the middle of the tall grass, stiff as a stick and just watching the boys play. The boys just ignored it and kept on playing while the creature was watching them, after playing for a few minutes one of the boys decides to walk up to the creature and talk to it. "Hello would you like too play tag with us?" The boy said, the creature looked down at the boy saying, "No thank you." In a dark and deep voice almost inhuman like. The creature just stood there again watching the two boys, the creature just stood there with its black cloak on watching the boys play and play when suddenly nightfall came. The boys went home with the creature standing there alone in the darkness. You might be wondering that its past Sunday already and nothing scary happened, well I will get to that in a minute. The two boys were sleeping in the room with the little one on the top bunk bed and the older one on the bottom, after 1:02 AM the boys both heard a knock on their window, they both woke up and saw the creature standing there only this time it was a decayed body with bits of flesh falling off revealing under skin and bone. T he creature was wet and it had some kind of round shaped face with only one eye and its mouth was not sideways but up to bottom with teeth so sharp sticking out from each side of its mouth, the creatures legs were thin and grotesque and the creatures feet were two odd shaped long toes with long nails, its fingers were long as well and had claws sticking out from each side. The Creature then grabbed the boy that spoke to him earlier and bit parts of his flesh off while he was screaming in pain! The other boy went to go tell his father and mother to save him but they were found on the couch sitting together with their jaws bitten off and their legs were eaten down to the bones. The boy then went back in his room to find his brother on the floor bleeding to death with his left leg chewed off and his face had hanging flesh off of it and his body was eaten down to the ribs with 2 off his organs missing, the boy cried and screamed and then went to the kitchen to call the police! The police got there to find the boy stretched out on the lawn and nails were sunken in to his eyes and mouth and other parts of the body. We don't know why this creature was so polite to say no thank you to the boy that asked him to play and why it was so vicious at night to kill every single family member. To this day you can still see it standing in the tall grass of Colvis Field, but do not speak or walk up to it. Or you will face the consequences. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Places